Tal vez esta navidad
by debbylove994
Summary: Oneshot navideño. Tal vez este año no estare triste en navidad. MIMATO3


**Este es un fic navideño, es corto, pero me gusto mucho. **

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Lo base en un video que vi en youtube que me encanto.**

**Sin más los dejo a que disfruten. **

**(…)**

"**Tal vez esta navidad…."**

Se levanto de la cama pasada la una de la tarde con mucho pesar, tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado toda la noche. Su hermoso pelo castaño que solía verse sedoso y fuerte era ahora una maraña de cabellos, al parecer ya no le tomaba mucha importancia a su apariencia. La observe desde una silla ubicada en el cuarto en silencio mientras ella caminaba hacia el baño, vi como sus ojos se posaron en el calendario, la fecha marcaba 24 de diciembre, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al instante y con un movimiento brusco arranco el calendario de la pared y se dirigió al baño mientras una lágrima escurridiza se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Me apoye en la puerta del baño desde afuera mientras escuchaba como encendía la regadera, comencé a escuchar suaves sollozos salir de su boca y entremezclarse con el sonido del agua caer, mientras pasaba el tiempo los sollozos iban aumentando su intensidad y ahora podía escuchar pequeños lamentos en los cuales se preguntaba una y otra vez "¿Por qué, Yamato? ¿Por qué?". Pude sentir como pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de mis ojos y me deslice lentamente por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el suelo "Lo siento, Mimi. Lo siento, Princesa." Repetía yo una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos que me parecieron eternos la escuche cerrar la llave de la regadera, por lo cual me levante del suelo para esperar a que ella saliera.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos de detuvieron en mi un instante para luego caminar a su cuarto. La seguí y vi como cambiaba su ropa, saco una blusa del ropero, era manga larga con rayas blancas y rojas y al frente tenía un enorme árbol de navidad lleno de adornos. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, mientras ella veía con detenimiento la blusa, luego suspiro y la volvió a guardar en el ropero haciendo que mi sonrisa se esfumara y en cambio saco un suéter negro sin adornos y se vistió con el sin pensarlo mucho.

Bajo lentamente las gradas hacia la primera planta y se sentó en un sofá mientras leía un libro. Yo estaba sentado frente a ella, podía ver como cada cierto tiempo paraba la lectura y soltaba un pequeño suspiro, también sus ojos se volvían cristalinos de vez en cuando y otras veces se quedaba con la mirada perdida. Yo la observaba con detenimiento, con impotencia, quería hacer algo para verla sonreír, pero sabía que eso era imposible, ella estaba rota y era por mi culpa. Pero odiaba estas fechas sobre todo, porque noche buena y navidad las cosas se volvían más difíciles y ella se volvía mas susceptible.

El sonido del timbre nos saco a ambos de nuestros pensamientos. La seguí con los ojos mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la casa y pude ver como respiraba hondo y fingía una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Mimi! – Grito una emocionada Miyako mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

-Miyako...- Susurro ella mientras correspondía el abrazo sin muchas ganas.

-Tenemos una fiesta de navidad y como has faltado los últimos años, decidí venir personalmente a invitarte. Por favor, no faltes. Estaremos todos reunidos, como los viejos tiempos. – Dijo la pelimorada alegremente mientras le daba una tarjeta de invitación a la fiesta.

Observe como el semblante de Mimi se oscurecía levemente, al parecer Miyako no tenía ni una gota de tacto en todo su ser.

-Hare todo lo posible por ir.- Respondió mi princesa, mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-No, tienes que ir. Mi casa está al frente de la tuya, no puedes faltar.- Respondió molesta Miyako, mientras la miraba con reproche. A decir verdad le agradecía a la pelimorada que tratara de que Mimi fuera a la fiesta. Últimamente estaba demasiado decaída.

-Tratare.

-Bueno, está bien. Te espero a las 7.- dicho esto Miyako dio media vuelta y se fue.

Mimi cerró los ojos con pesar y se dirigió nuevamente al sofá a continuar con su lectura.

**(…)**

Eran un poco más de las 6:30 y Mimi se encontraba calentando comida para su cena. Era de esas bandejas que compras en el súper mercado y que solo metes al microondas y ya están listas. Estaba sentado en el comedor viéndola con reprobación, esa no era una cena de noche buena, odiaba que se martirizara tanto. El microondas indico que su cena estaba lista y ella tomo el plato y se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose enfrente de mí.

Comía en silencio y podía notar por su rostro que no disfrutaba la comida.

"¡Mimi, por Dios! – Grite ya exasperado por su actitud. – Ve a la maldita fiesta, deja de lamentarte por lo que paso. Tal vez esta vez puedas tener una buena navidad."

Ella seguía con la mirada fija en mí, pero era como que fuera invisible. Masticaba lentamente.

"Mimi, te lo ruego. – Dije en un susurro. – Por favor, ya no sufras. Ya no me hagas sufrir."

Sus ojos miel se dirigieron lentamente a la tarjeta que descansaba al lado de su mesa. Una amarga sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.

"Te lo suplico. – Le pedí con mi voz quebrada."

"Lo hare por ti, Yamato." – Dijo en un pequeño susurro, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta, se coloco su abrigo y salió de la casa.

La observe desde la ventana mientras ella cruzaba la calle e iba a la casa de enfrente, la cual pertenecía a Miyako y Ken. Ella toco el timbre y después de unos instantes una sonriente Miyako la recibió con una gran sonrisa y finalmente desapareció de mi vista cuando cerraron la puerta.

**(…)**

Entre en la casa de Miyako y fui recibida por muchas sonrisas y abrazos. Todos estaban ahí. Divirtiéndose, tomando bebidas o ponche. Mi amiga se llevaba el premio en decoración, su casa estaba decorada a la perfección. Guirnaldas de navidad en diferentes lugares, un hermoso árbol, diferentes adornos navideños a lo largo de toda la sala, comedor y terraza.

Después de mantener pequeñas conversaciones con los chicos del grupo decidi ir a sentarme a un sofá y observar como ellos se divertían con un videojuego, al parecer tenían que copiar los pasos de baile que aparecían en la pantalla.

Me divertí mucho mientras Joe e Izzy trataban de bailar "Can't touch this – Mc Hamer". Pero luego Sora y Tai decidieron bailar una canción de parejas. Se abrazaban y reían, se dedicaban miradas profundas de vez en cuando y sin darme cuenta mis ojos ya estaban llenos de lagrimas que amenazaban por salir.

Rápidamente me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, que se encontraba sola. Ahí llore amargamente.

**(…)**

Mimi se había ido hace menos de 15 minutos y ahora me encontraba en el ático de la casa, estaba lleno de papeles. Tome uno en blanco y un pequeño lápiz y me senté frente a una pequeña mesa.

Respire hondo y escribí en el papel "Querido Santa, mi deseo es tener una noche mas con ella. Yamato." Lo doble por la mitad y antes de guardarlo en una pequeña caja de zapatos que se encontraba en la mesita, pude ver que dentro de esta había un recordé de diario.

"Trágico accidente de carro en noche buena deja a joven muerto." Debajo de este encabezado había una foto mía. Una amarga sonrisa se apodero de mi cara.

**(…)**

Llevaba unos cuantos minutos en la cocina de la casa de Miyako. La verdad es que no tenía el valor para salir de ahí y fingir sonrisas con todos. Podía ver cómo me miraban, con lastima. Además, todos ellos me recordaban a Yamato, odiaba estar con ellos y que él no estuviera conmigo.

Tenía la mirada fija en la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa, este contaba con un pequeño kiosco, que estaba adornado por miles de guías de navidad. No pude evitar recordar la escena final de la película de crepúsculo, en la cual Edward y Bella bailan en un pequeño kiosco similar. Sin querer una sonrisa se apodero de mi cara al imaginarme a mí y a Yamato bailando en ese lugar… y como si fuera por arte de magia apareció el parado en medio de ese lugar. Parpadee repetidas veces tratando de asimilar la situación, no podía ser cierto, era Yamato.

Como pude salí corriendo al patio de mi amiga y si, era verdad. Ahí se encontraba el esperando en medio del kiosco con una sonrisa de lado, esas sonrisas engreídas que yo tanto extrañaba, sin pensarlo dos veces me tire en sus brazos.

"Te extrañe tanto. – Dije en un susuro."

El me sonrió. "No lo hagas, siempre estoy contigo." Beso mis labios con ternura y pequeñas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos, extrañaba tanto sus besos y sus abrazos.

"¿Me concedes esta pieza? "- Pregunto mientras me ofrecía su mano.

"Con todo gusto." – Respondí tomando su mano, aunque no había música sonando. Apoye mi cabeza entre su cuello y hombro y el comenzó a cantar suavemente en mi oído.

_Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.  
Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane  
This Christmas, could go my way._

I've never seen reindeer fly  
I've never heard the sleigh bells ring  
I've never seen a snowman come to life  
I've never heard the angels sing  
But I hope, and I pray  
That maybe this Christmas day  
That'll change.

Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.  
Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
With mistletoe and candy cane  
This Christmas, could go my way.

Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas  
Maybe I'll have a happy holiday.  
Replace my heart ache and my pain,  
Let's just dance the night away.  
This Christmas, is going my way.

Just dance with me.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en mi por una última vez "Te amo y siempre te amare." Se acerco lentamente a mis labios y los beso lentamente, cerré mis ojos y al abrirlos el ya no estaba.

Vi al cielo con una sonrisa plasmada en mis labios "Por siempre tuya, Yamato." Y del cielo comenzó a caer nieve.

**(…)**

**Bueno, eso fue todo. **

**El video en el que base el fanfic se llama "****Maybe This Christmas" y es de Shane Dawson.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus RR Besos.**


End file.
